


Closer

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [256]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi, okay so I heard that you like rare parings (so do I) and I recently started to ship Ed/Harry (the Ghostfacers) and I couldn't find any fanfiction (which makes me sad) and I was wondering if you could write me something :) (it can be either uncredited or fluff. It doesn't matter) Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

“Harry! Harry, I have one!” Ed said, pulling the other man over. “Look, I have a hunt!”

Harry scanned the page, nodding with the articles, and he patted Ed’s back.

“Looks good.” Harry said. “We’ll have more posts for our loyal fans on the site.”

“That we will, Harry.” Ed said, eyes scanning and re-scanning the article. “As long as those Winchesters don’t show up.”

“Ugh, so annoying.” Harry agreed, sitting down by Ed. He shuffled slightly closer, unsure if Ed was going to comment on it. When he didn’t, Harry moved slightly closer.

He was practically sitting by Ed, before Ed turned and looked at Harry.

“Harry?” Ed asked, eyeing the other man.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

“If you’re gonna go that, might as well go all the way, dude.” Ed said, pulling an arm around Harry’s waist, and getting the other even closer.

Harry smiled as the two continued to look down the page article, talking about different things for the case.

Harry tilted his head, leaning it against Ed’s and smiled when Ed didn’t stop it, seeing out of the corner of his eye, Ed’s smile that was on his face as he talked.


End file.
